Indestructable
by DarkParadise
Summary: So, Raiden is out for his own war. What will it look like? How much will the Ripper influence him? What will his friends do? (happens after MGR:R)
1. Prologue

Status: not beta-ed (sorry, I hope you enjoy though)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of MGR:R.

**Prologue**

„…Bad…lands…" That was all the call said when Courtney got it. The voice had been barely more than a whisper, distorted with white noise. She tried to identify the frequency hoping to connect it to a person but it didn't fit to any of Maverick's contacts. When the computer showed the location every other question was useless anyway. Colorado. The exactly same place where Raiden had been a couple of hours ago.

„We won't tell him, yet", Boris decided one week later, arms crossed in front of his chest. His face showed a mixture of emotions. Anger, distaste and worries. Maybe there was something else, too.  
„But he would want to know", Kevin argued and Courtney nodded. „The Doktor will tell him anyway."  
„He's back in Germany, _da_?"  
„Both of them, yes. Raiden will move on to England in about three hours when his maintenance is done." The woman pushed her spectacles back in place while her eyes scanned the schedules on the tablet.  
„Well, at least he has given up his plans about Pakistan", the Russian sighed.  
„He should have spend more time than just a day in New Zealand, if you ask me", Kevin complained. „That call of yesterday … That ‚own war' stuff … Something's seriously wrong."  
„Maybe. We're out of it anyway. He wouldn't answer a call anymore, so we have to wait till the doctor gives us more input about his plans. Did you tell him to activate Viktor in case we need to move quickly?"  
„Yes"

„The water seems to be a black abyss from here", Raiden said to the German who sat at his desk.  
„Your biological data look well now, there were no complications during the maintenance. Still, your brain doesn't respond well to the process. It seems to be getting worse" Doktor told him, completely ignoring what his patient had just said.  
„I dream when your medicaments knocked me out."  
„I haven't seen anything like this…"  
„I'm not your typical patient, Doc. Don't worry, I'm fine." A pair of blue eyes was still focused on the river outside the building. Absentmindedly he scratched his metal chin. The sensors of his fingers telling him of how cold it feels, reminding him of the change of body. „This is my uniform", he voiced his thought for no reason at all.  
„Well, this body was designed to fit your fighting style. I could have given you a more normal looking one though."  
„I am not normal. This will do just nicely. Besides, I have gotten quite fond of it."  
Doktor changed his attention from the screen to Raiden.  
„Well, you have changed your mind once again, it seems. I can still remember, that you wanted me to find a better material for the skin."  
„I will have use for it later. When I head back to New Zealand. Until then I need power rather than human looks."  
„You seem to have big plans for England. May I ask what it is?"  
„No. I wouldn't want to get anyone involved into this."

„Hello?"  
„Hello, Rose."  
„Jack? Where are you?"  
„I just arrived in London. How are you?"  
„John misses you. That one day was the shortest visit you ever gave us. Is something wrong?"  
„I have to get a few things done. Next time I'll stay longer. I promise."  
„Well … He has vacations in a month. Will you be done until then?"  
„I'll make it. Rose, I have to move. I'll call you soon. Sorry about … everything." He hung up without listening to her usual ‚I love you' ending. His attention shifted to the busy street he had to enter now. All the people passing him by without noticing him at all. He had turned up the collar of his black jacket, the hood shadowing the upper half of his face and shielding him from the rain. His trousers were black, too, and cut wide to hide all the edges of his cyborg body. This was as normal as he could possibly look to a human's eye, the only problem being his feet since they wouldn't fit into any kind of shoes.  
„Caroline said the new nurse for her father is a cyborg", a woman in a blue raincoat told her friend in front of him.  
„They are spreading like a disease themselves", the friend answered. „Since that attack in Denver you'd think the politicians would ban them from the cities. They may be good soldiers but they are a threat to normal people."  
„Did I tell you about Mr. Reaves? My boss?", another woman to his left asked a man holding a checkered umbrella.  
„Yeah, what about him?", the man asked.  
„It is said he has bought himself some kind of enhancement. Probably something for his backbone. He has always complained about the pain and that he can't move properly."  
„Probably for his cock. Frank said that's working better than vitamin V."  
„Steve", the woman groaned exasperated.  
Raiden shook his head. There were more conversations he overheard while he let the stream of people carrying him onward.

„Are you still tracking his every move in the internet?", Kevin asked as he found Courtney sitting in front of the big screen in the smaller briefing room.  
„It has become more difficult. He's browsing a lot of random sites. There are some about Pakistan, some of World Marshall but a lot others, too. I'm surprised that he even finds the time to delete the backups. There is definitely something he doesn't want us to know." Her fingers moved over the keyboard in a tap dance.  
„Guess one would have to watch over him 24/7."  
Courtney shot him a short glance before focusing on her work again.  
„You have a secret", Kevin immediately concluded. She nodded but didn't tell him more.  
„And here I was wondering where his paranoia comes from. Anyway, he'll be pissed. And Boris wants you to brief the new employees. Now."  
She sighed but stood up and left for the bigger briefing room without complaint. Kevin took her seat and clicked through the data.  
„You're out for Marshall once more, aren't you?", he asked the screen in a whisper.

* * *

A/N: A beta reader would be nice. And reviews, too. So, if you feel like it write me.


	2. Pariah

Status: not beta-ed (sorry, I hope you enjoy though)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of MGR:R.

**Pariah**

The bass was beating like the frantic heart of a fighter, vibrating through the headphones as he left the plane. It drowned out the desperate screaming of electric guitars and keyboard. Just as the singer was about to start his criticism about society the music stopped and swiftly was replaced by the sound of an old fashioned ringtone that would make you guess, the phone would be equipped with a rotary dial. Instead of that the display showed the face of a young woman with spectacles when he accepted the call.

„Kept you waiting, uh?", he asked, reading her criticizing frown. „But don't worry, I've just arrived."

„How was the flight? Any … complications?"

„I was surprised that they didn't pack me up in a cardboard box to hide me in the baggage compartment. Seems like cyborgs aren't exactly fancied around here." He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings while strolling over the brightly polished flooring towards the metal detectors.

„Europe has reacted differently to the spreading of cyborg technology. It's not military only there. They made it available for everyone who could afford it but now they are afraid of that development. Someone leaked details about Denver, showing the public what a single cyborg is able to do. You better try to be inconspicuous." She pushed up her spectacles and looked at something that wasn't showed on the display. Probably another PC screen. „We need to be careful anyway. The lesser people know about your presence there the better. You have one and a half hours left till sunrise and about- "

„Hold on a second", he interrupted. Two men who wore the clothes of some security company approached him. One of them moved some kind of device across his front while the other spoke up.

„Military cyborgs are not-", the man stopped as his fellow tapped him on the arm.

„He has a World Marshal code?" Both men looked at him like Courtney had looked at him a moment ago. They clearly misliked him but didn't dare to speak it out. The hand of the speaking one hovered suspiciously close above his baton.

„I wouldn't want to cut you short but I'm in a hurry."

Two pairs of brows shot up. „You're spanish or something? Wait, you have an american World Marshal code. Latino? Anyway, we can not let you pass. Orders are to inform WM HQ. Follow us." The silent guard turned his back on him but the other one eventually grabbed the baton, maybe as a precaution.

He sighed and ended the call. The music was back right away, making him smirk.

* * *

London made an old-fashioned impression on Raiden. It had it's share of skyscrapers of course but the buildings weren't as closely placed like back at home. The facades seemed cleaner - maybe because of the rain - although a lot of them were showing anti-cyborg graffiti. There were paroles like ‚Piss off cyborgs - humanity rules' and ‚No war machines in the city' as well as detailed pictures of dismembered human like beings bleeding electric sparks instead of blood. The graffiti stood in stark contrast to the posters of Grace claiming that enhancements were the next stage of human evolution. And of course there were World Marshal advertisement panels offering ex- soldiers a new home and purpose. All the talk on the streets seemed to be about cyborgs, too. Most people complained about Denver and the war in Pakistan. Others were whispering about getting enhancements themselves.

The sun was rising now. Raiden had taken the whole night to get an impression of the place he would soon be fighting at.

„The tower is not as tightly guarded as I thought it would be", he whispered to himself. No one answered. Of course not since he had broken every contact.

His augment vision showed him a line on the ground about two hundred meters around World Marshal's main building. He still didn't know what that was supposed to mean so he kept hesitating to move on but time was running out now. The black clothes concealed him well in the darkness but with the sun rising he had only the shadows left to move unnoticed.

People went in and out of the building frequently crossing the strange line. Nothing seemed to happen. Then again others stopped in front of it until someone came out to escort them in. A big sign in the middle of the square announced that the building harbored ‚The great fusion of technology and mankind'. Beneath the slogan one arrow pointed to the main entrance of World Marshal and a second to a revolving door to the right with ‚Grace' written above it. Most people chose the right and almost nobody the main entrance.

Finally Raiden left the shadow of a nearby skyscraper and crossed the square. Just as he was about to step over the line a little robot on wheels zipped by him and crushed into something that appeared to be a wall of red light. A moment later the light was gone and the robot laid on the ground. Raiden watched it a few seconds but the toy didn't even move it's wheels. He picked the little thing up and returned to the shadows of the other buildings around.

„Ah, you found my robot!", someone shouted towards him. The boy seemed to be in his teens, wearing a red shirt beneath a dirty leather jacket and black buckled shoes with damaged blue jeans being rolled up above them. His spiky, black hair was streaked with blue colored strands.

„This is yours? Aren't you a bit too old for a toy like this?"

The boy hesitated then produced a mobile phone from his jacket. The display flared to live to show a green blinking number.

„This is as much a toy as you are, Ironman", the teen said, his voice dropping to a whisper, making the blonde frown. „Follow me." Motioning the kid dashed away.

„That must be him. Hurry!" When Raiden turned around he saw a group of five cyborgs heading in his direction, guns and swords drawn.

* * *

His ninja run didn't give him an advantage this time. He could easily outrun the guards but whenever he was close to catching up with the kid the boy squeezed through a hole or turned around a corner having Raiden almost crush against the walls. They had entered an old, abandoned skyscraper. The structure was weak with the ground breaking away under the weight of the cyborg more than once. On his way up the blonde passed a few apartments. It seemed like the places had been abandoned in a rush. The furniture was still there but had been knocked over, muddy footprints soiled the carpets, doors had been kicked in. Also there were brownish smears on the ground and walls which looked suspiciously like dried blood.

When he finally emerged on the rooftop he found that it had started to rain again. On the far edge of the roof stood the teenager breathing heavy and looking down. Raiden approached him slowly.

„You have nowhere to go from here. What was this about?", he asked, his temper making his voice raw. The kid didn't run this time. He just stood there, only speaking up as Raiden came to a halt at his side.

„You're supposed to thank me."

„Thank you for what?"

The kid held out the robot and let it unceremoniously fall from the roof. „You would have walked right into the EMP field."

„What? That line …?"

„About 24 hours after Denver, World Marshal, London, activated most of it's secret prototypes. The purpose was to calm the people down who saw the photos of the city in the news. Everyone feared what a free-roaming cyborg could do to their city, to their families."

„Why would World Marshal publish that it was a cyborg who destroyed their tower? Cyborgs are their main source of income."

The kid didn't answer right away. Both of them just stood there for a while, looking down at the stream of car lights which curved around the skyscrapers of London. „It wasn't World Marshal. They are struggling to cope with the situation themselves. Cyborgs are hated as much as SOP once the truth about it reached the public."

„You're to young to know much about that."

The kid looked up at the cyborg who had crossed his arms in front of his golden and black chest. „And I guess you know exactly what it had been like around here at that time." And then he was of again. Raiden didn't run to follow him this time. He calmly crossed the roof and jumped off it. There wasn't much to vertigo once you've fallen from a flying helicopter.

„Thank you", he said as the kid emerged from that corpse of a building, smiling when the boy jumped in surprise. Brown eyes narrowed at him in contemplation.

„You're welcome. I'm Thom", the kid introduced himself, thrusting out a dirty hand.

„Raiden", he answered, shaking that hand.

„I know. Your body is flooded with traces of Maverick." He showed Raiden his mobile phone. There were more than just one number twinkling green he saw now. Behind every row of digits was a small box with Maverick written inside. „This is based on World Marshal's code system. Every mite of cyborg supply has a visible and an invisible barcode. With the right gadget you can read and backtrace it to the producer. World Marshal is scanning the surroundings of their tower frequently. The reader is linked to the EMP field. You need at least one World Marshal code to pass the field undamaged. Why are you looking at me like this?"

A frown had appeared on Raiden's face while the kid was talking. „Where do you know all this from?"

„Ah, right. I'm a kid. I'm not supposed to know this. Well then, follow me. I'll bring you to a grown up who will tell you the exact same stuff." Thom sighed and motioned him to stay close.

„I'm not prejudiced", Raiden explained himself. „I have a friend who's even younger than you-"

„Solis", Thom interrupted, playing with his phone and not once looking where he was heading. „I found the entry in the communication protocol. It is a well known secret that Solis is more or less run by a young girl." He paused a few seconds, having stumbled over the curbside, still tapping away at the display. „Ah, here she is. Sunny? Such a name seems typical for Americans to me." The display of his phone showed a small picture of Olga Gurlukovich's daughter.

„I deleted the backups."

„You tried. Well, you're not much more than the user. Not the administrator. Don't make the mistake to think your body really is yours. It is cyborg supply. Nothing more, nothing less." And that ended the conversation. They entered the underground of London in a tense silence. At first the way was clean, paved and illuminated but Thom led him through service doors and hidden holes in the walls so that soon they were walking through what seemed to be a dark cave. Thom activated the flashlight app of his phone to light the way but Raiden felt safer with his augment vision.

„London is quite a wet place", he eventually stated, watching the back of the kid who went ahead. There was a big P stitched in the leather of his jacket.

„It's not the ideal place for poorly made cyborg equipment. You won't have to worry." There was still something in the boy's voice that made clear that he was pissed.

After a while Raiden saw light ahead and opened his visor. Then he heard voices. The narrow pathway ended in a small cavern crowded with people.

„Cyborgs?", Raiden asked, noticing that not one person was not decorated with metal.

„Outcasts. People who saw a chance in cyborg technology but are now looked at with wariness and hatred. They hide here, waiting for their prototypes of enhancements to rust away."

They passed more caverns with people. At some point Raiden noticed thick electric cables on the floor. Finally they reached something that resembled a big hangar. Computers were lined up at the sides, normal people and cyborgs were scurrying around, the center was crammed with shelves, presenting all kinds of metal devices.

„Cyborg supply?", Raiden asked as they passed the equipment. He got no answer for he had voiced the obvious. They reached the far north end of the hall. A skinny man sat in a wheelchair at a computer. Oodles of data rushed across the screen. Thom sat down on the desk.

„I rescued our Maverick", the kid announced.

„Welcome to Pariah", the man said with an distinct German accent. He turned his chair around and revealed very familiar features.

„I didn't know the Doktor has a brother", Raiden stated, arms crossed, watching the man closely.

„I would prefer you to not speak of Wilhelm. Anyway, we're in quite a hurry so listen closely, please. Richard and Grace Marshal, a branch of the Marshal family who owns most of World Marshal Inc., are in the city for exactly one more day. After that they'll drop off the radar once again. Any suspicious incident will have them running away ahead of time. So your mission requires extreme cau-"

„Wait. I'm not on a mission for Maverick", Raiden interrupted.

„You're here for Richard Marshal, greatest shareholder of WM in Europe. It is said he founded the company but personally I think it was his father. Either way eliminating him will have an effect on WM similar to what Senator Armstrong's death in America did to it."

„Who informed you? Maverick? Doktor?"

„You were about to enter WM HQ armed with a sword and no code to justify your intrusion. What were you going to do in there? Asking to borrow an egg?", Thom commented. He jumped off the desk and walked away, followed only by Raiden's confused look.

„Don't mind him. He's in a difficult phase. But he'll help you never the less and you're going to need his help to get into the building. We've gotten far in identifying WM's precautions but most of them are only prototypes themselves. Most of them have no stable structure but are based on different parts of programming made by different people. Sometimes they stop functioning without our help. I have written a program that is supposed to hack right into the main server from afar. It won't work though. But it'll create a nice distraction. We need to catch Marshal in his own office. There you can … do what has to be done."

„How am I supposed to get to the office? Are you hoping for the EMP field to stop function spontaneously? Besides, you said he would escape if there's any trouble." Raiden turned to the computer screen as the man motioned him to do. A blueprint of a building popped up.

„That's the tower. The office is up here. On the very top. There are two elevators, the staircase and the fire escape. Four ways out for him which we need to block. Once you're in you need to disable the elevators. That should be pretty easy since you only need to destroy the panels. The best way to proceed would be to pass Grace. They have mostly human customers so the security is pretty low. Since we have no way to destroy the fire escape you must be stealthy once you're in there. Then-"

„Sorry to interrupt you again, but hacking the main server would be considered trouble, wouldn't it? And if it doesn't even work wouldn't it activate security?"

„He's talking about two different missions", a female voice cut in. Raiden turned to see another cyborg approaching.

„And who are you? A robot?", he asked, looking her over. She seemed to be made of one block of silver. Only at her joints the fluid, very female form was broken. She had no hair, no clothes, nothing that made her seem human at all.

„I am a cyborg like you." She tapped at her head with the index finger. „Only the brain remaining human. My name is Anna. I'm Viktor's wife." Her grey eyes sparkled like diamonds when her gaze shifted towards the man in the wheelchair.

„Anna cares for the teens. Not for Thom since he won't let anyone close to him. But the others feel alone being rejected by their human friends, or having escaped from cyborg-crazed families", Viktor explained.

„Two missions", the woman continued the briefing. „At first you have to draw attention while Thomas will go in and take some cyborg enhancement with a WM code. The security will trace back the hacking attempt to you in no time. You have to show your face to the cameras. Richard will recognize you and hopefully try to hide himself in the office until his right hand arrives. Robert Helfort, a cyborg and the master experiment of WM. He's an ex-soldier who now is in charge of security and everything related to it. Usually he shows up, kills and vanishes before you know he had been there. You have to kill Marshal before Helfort arrives. Security will tighten once the trouble begun. Anyway, you can't pass the EMP field without a WM code. Therefore you need to come back. Viktor will install the stolen cyborg enhancement into your body. You must get into the tower before they notice that they are missing something. If everything goes as planned you'll be able to even use your new enhancement at least to the point when they identify the code belonging to you. Once behind the field your mission will be to terminate Richard Marshal. In order to accomplish that you need to be stealthy. When they know you're inside the building they'll seal the whole top floor off until Helford arrives. You may be able to still get the job done but it will be a lot more difficult."

„What is in there for you?" Raiden asked, tearing himself from that hypnotic sound that was her crystal-clear voice.

„You've seen how many cyborgs are living down here. Their number is still increasing. World Marshal and Grace are taking enormous amounts of money for their work, while smaller companies offer the same installations a lot cheaper. They do shoddy work, leaving their customers mutilated with metal that does barely anything else than rust away with time. Yet more and more people give in to the promises of the advertisement. And more and more companies ‚specialized' on cyborg technology mushroom up. Someone has to stop that. The only way to accomplish that is to stop World Marshal and their advertisement."

„I don't care much about the decisions of grown up people. Are there any brain taking programs you know of?", Raiden asked.

„Richard Marshal is a top rated scientist in the matter of brain functions. The rumors said he's getting real brains for his studies. But those rumors have died out a week ago", Viktor answered. „He's pioneering in other scientific fields as well. Grace is his latest subcontractor, specializing in making cyborgs looking more human. This part of his research is run by his new wife, Grace Marshal. You can find her in the tower as well. If you feel inclined to help me with this you could make a short detour to her office and copy her data."

* * *

Raiden walked through the dark realm of Pariah. This was some kind of underground movement to the kids and a charity organization to the adults. The teens looked shabby in their torn and dirty clothes. Most of them had colored hair. Small groups had gathered in their own caverns, making some kind of loud, rebellious music or discussing in loud voices. They wanted more rights for cyborgs, state funding for cyborg maintenance and more tolerance. A group of six young men had just come back when Raiden had left Viktor and Anna. Their faces and clothes were bloody, they had bruises everywhere - probably some broken bones, too - but they behaved like victors after a glorious fight. From listening to them he learned that they had dared to spray graffiti to the closest buildings around Big Ben. Two of the men were completely human as far as Raiden could see. The other four wore cyborg enhancements where they were clearly visible.

While the young were fighting for more rights the adults cared for the broken. They tried to repair each other as good as possible with the stuff the teens have stolen over the day. Most of those cyborgs were too poor to pay for a proper maintenance, having used up all their money for the enhancements themselves. The reasons for that were very different. Some young people just thought it would be cool to lift a car with one arm alone. Others had done the surgery to increase their looks with golden plates or sparkling lights. Older people got themselves a new backbone, a new hip with fitting new legs or something alike. There was only one thing they all had in common: you could see they were no longer completely human. And that was what frightened the people on the street. Nowadays only few people would make themselves into cyborgs but only two years ago when the technology was no longer for military only lots of people had chosen this way. It was a lot of input he got only by eavesdropping a few conversations while he passed people. And it started to give him a headache.

Finally Raiden arrived at his destination. He stood in front of an old fashioned wooden door. ‚Thomas' was written onto it with blue paint. He knocked politely.

„Stay out", the boy shouted from within. Then there was a sound that was oddly familiar. Like metallic claws on stone ground.

„Sorry, kid", the cyborg said, opening the door nevertheless. Before he had opened it completely he saw the shadow of what looked suspiciously much like a Fenrir. Raiden drew his sword from the sheath at his hip, a crimson HF katana. He opened the door a little further. Suddenly a small head, not much bigger than his fist, came into view. It did look like a Fenrir - in miniature.

„That's your new kind of chihuahua?" He sheathed his sword, entering the room.

„I told you to stay out", Thom complained and the little dog-like robot growled. It wore a pullover of some brown pelt. The boy turned from his own PC and looked angry at the intruder.

„I said ‚sorry'. Since we're going to have a mission together I thought we should speak about it."

„You make the ruckus and I steal something with a code. That's all." Thom whistled and the dog-robot run to him. The thing was so small the boy could lift it up with one hand.

„Who's your little friend?"

„Doggy"

„Now that's a fancy name."

„Before you start laughing know that I build him myself. If you dare kick him or something I'm going to kill you!"

„I got that." Raiden looked around. The room had only one weak light and lots of shadows to hide stuff in. „This looks like a workshop."

„I'm not as good with computers as Viktor but I'm better at developing weapons. Something I inherited by my father. But here I'm mostly doing repairs on cyborgs."

„You're using World Marshals technology for your own work, don't you?"

The boy seemed insecure, glancing over his shoulder at the screen. Finally he motioned Raiden to come closer with one hand and putting the dog down with the other. The robot jumped onto the nearby bed, staying within arm's reach for Thom.

„This place seems tiny compared to the caverns."

„I like it this way. So, talk."

Raiden scratched the back of his head, hesitating a moment before speaking.

„How is it that you know World Marshal's technology so well? This surely is the reason why they want you to go in."

„That's the reason, yes. And I am all human. There is no code for the EMP field to read, no electricity to destroy. I know where the closest storage room is because I have been in the building before."

„But you are still a child. This is no job for you. They could kill you."

„They wouldn't. Trust me on that." Thom sat down on the bed and had the dog on his lap in the blink of an eye. He stroked the fur of the pullover. „You don't need to know the details. But I can tell you why I'm doing this. It's because of the one big secret of World Marshal. No one beliefs me but I know I'm right. They have been trying to hack cyborgs. There would be no need to trick them, no need to pretend to help them so they agree to work for them, they will just take them. Even the tiniest cyborg enhancement is part of a bigger system which would allow the hacker to control the whole. So there would no longer just be soldiers in danger to be controlled but also every customer of Grace. They are already tracking their very movements. Every larger company producing cyborg supplies is already putting chips for data storage into their products. This is by the way why you can't delete all backups. This one chip can only be deleted by the manufacturer. Reading the information is no difficult task at all. Of course the data is encoded but with time, luck and knowledge that's no real obstacle. Even I can do it, remember? World Marshal is about to do the same. They will see where the cyborg is, what he's doing, whom he had been taking to and so on. If they hack into the cyborgs, we're screwed. Every one of those who Viktor and the others care for will be a ticking time bomb, set out to kill the resistance. But if you can get the data from the main server we can find out where they are developing the programs and stop them."

„You're aiming high for a kid your age", Raiden commented, giving in to the temptation of petting Doggy. His hand didn't even reach the robot's ear before it attacked him, biting into the armor of his arm. Blue sparks were flying, indicating that damage has been done. Raiden, blue eyes turned red, was about to shake the annoying thing off when Thom grabbed the robot and set it down on the ground.

„You're not good with dogs", the kid said.

* * *

A/N: A beta reader would be nice. And reviews, too. So, if you feel like it write me. Thanks for the support!


End file.
